borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Secret Armory of Knoxx download without XBox connection to web
My Xbox is not connected to the web, so I cannot download Secret Armory directly to it. Does anyone know when this add-on will be coming out on DVD like the earlier two add-ons just did, or does anyone know if it is possible to download the add-on to the computer, burn it to a DVD and then install it in the XBox? I appreciate any advice and assistance fellow members can provide. Well, I know with PS3, you can use a store card and register a code. Xbox has something similar presumably? I tried everything i could think of to get the armory up until easter with no avail. i would suggest trying to get a connection via an ethernet cable or wireless (only long enough to get the latest xbox updates) then copy the armory to a flash drive and download it to the xbox from there.Mazman1521 21:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I wish I could do as you suggest, I cannot get my Xbox to connect to my Verizon Fios router wirelessly. I've tried several different approaches. I do not have a TV close enough to my router to connect the Xbox vis hard wire, so I am stumped. Mazman1521, you mentioned the flash drive, is it possible to download the Secret Armory for Xbox to my computer, put it in a flash drive and download to my Xbox? Is that what you are saying? I do not think I need to get any xbox updates, I got an update when I ran the original Borderlands game and another when I ran the recently purchased disc with the two add-ons. I would hope the update for the add-ons would apply to the Secret Armory as well, wouldn't it? You can't get DLC for the xbox 360 without the Xbox Live Marketplace. To get the Xbox Live Marketplace you need to have an Xbox Live Gold subsciption. To have an Xbox Live Gold subsciption you need to be able to connect to the internet. So, you're SOL. -- SanguisDiabolus 00:48, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ^^ That is absolutely, 100% wrong. You do not need gold to get to the Marketplace. Why would they charge you so you could buy things? You need Gold for the deal of the week, but not for just normal purchases. He still needs an internet connection, yes, but not a gold membership. TheKingBoar 02:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The update is not for the game, it is for the firmware of the entire console. Usually you couldn't use a flash drive to transfer game files to and from your hard drive, but with a recent update it works. Mazman1521 01:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Mazman1521 but you are mildly wrong. It is true that the recent update of the Xbox 360 firmware allows the connection of flash drives to the 360 itself, and it allows the 360 to read the flash drive as Xbox memory, however the original poster will still have to have his 360 hooked up to an internet connection in order to download the add-on, unless they do come out with a disc with secret armory on it. To answer your question, I know I haven't heard anything about Gearbox doing so with secret armory yet, but that also doesn't mean they won't. The only other idea I could offer up for you is to find someone who uses their 360 hard-lined and ask if you can bring your 360 over to download the add-on. Good luck. HeyKnee 03:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all for the advice and very interesting exchanges. This is a very good Wiki and it has helped me. I could not get my Xbox to connect to the net so I took it over to a neighbor's house where they have their Xbox connected. We connected mine using their set-up and I downloaded the updates and the Secret Armory both. I am now happily playing the game and fully enjoying it. It is very challenging. Again, thank you all! Sincerely, 8mileshigh